


901: Episode Two: The Phanton Xbox

by benoftheweek, Vampy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic, WNTV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoftheweek/pseuds/benoftheweek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampy/pseuds/Vampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange occurrences begin to happen involving a Best Buy and an Xbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	901: Episode Two: The Phanton Xbox

[ **Click here to listen. (redirects to tumblr)** ](http://its901.tumblr.com/post/87759390488/todays-episode-is-guest-starring)

****


End file.
